


A Cup of Tea

by Emby81



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Fluff, GNC Zuko, Hurt/Comfort, I fixed Iroh, Idiots in Love, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Iroh is better now, M/M, Sokka (Avatar) finds Zuko (Avatar) serving tea, Sokka is a Bisexual Disaster, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) serving tea, fake dates, mlm, more fluff than a fat raccoon, sokka makes zuko have gay panic attacks, tea serving Zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby81/pseuds/Emby81
Summary: Sokka was going to revisit the Poetry Club today, but he needed a refreshing cup of tea to up his confidence: facing all of those cute, giggling girls was more nerve-wracking than he let on. But when Sokka enters The Jasmine Dragon, the famous new tea shop, he was never going to expect who he found there, never mind the relationship that would blossom as a result.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Zuko is Serving Tea?!

The bell above the door jingled a happy harmony as Sokka pranced into the new teashop, The Jasmine Dragon. He was planning to enjoy a hot cup of tea to raise his confidence before he went back to the Poetry Club. Sokka would never admit it, but facing all of those pretty, giggling girls was more nerve-wracking than he would have let on.

Sokka plopped himself down on a cushion in front of a table, getting comfortable. Sokka wondered what kind of tea would make him more confident...

"Welcome to The Jasmine Dragon, how can a help you?" A gentle but familiar voice asked.

"I'm not sure... What-" Sokka paused. The scarred face of the server was strangely familiar, and invoked a panic in Sokka. "You look familiar... What's your name?" Sokka asked.

"Um-I'm Lee," The server replied. His eyes shifted, avoiding Sokka, and the unblemished half of his face flushed pink.

"Okay, Lee. What do you recommend?" Sokka asked, an investigative tone invading his voice. 

"The-um-the jasmine tea is especially delicious," Lee stuttered silently. It seemed to Sokka that Lee recognized him, and was trying to prevent Sokka from remembering him. 

"Alright, then I'll have that with a teaspoon of honey, please," Sokka said, trying to make himself seem less suspicious. Lee walked away briskly. If he really wanted to figure out who Lee actually was, then Sokka needed to get Lee to relax. He wasn't going to just give Sokka the answers to all of his questions if he asked them outright. Unless... Sokka now had a plan. Of course he had a plan, Sokka is the plan-boomerang-meat-and-sarcasm guy! Sokka knew exactly how he was going to get Lee to trust him.

After a few minutes, Lee returned to the table to deliver Sokka's tea. The plate and teacup clinked against each other and the wooden table. Sokka looked up at Lee, who stared right back into Sokka's eyes. In that split second, Sokka recognized those golden eyes, that gruesome scar. It was hard to remember this boy with more hair and less anger, but Sokka knew exactly who he was. This was Zuko: Prince of the Fire Nation, son of Fire Lord Ozai, the boy who chased Aang, Katara and Sokka halfway across the world. It took all of his will to keep that look of recognition and anger off of his face. He wanted to punch Zuko, slam him against the wall, and hold him by the neck while he interrogated him. Wherever Zuko went, trouble followed. Seeing the scarred boy in Ba Sing Se was not a good sign. But as much as Sokka wanted to cause a scene and resort to violence, he couldn't. Sokka decided he must go along with his plan, no matter how revolting it may now seem.

* * *

Sokka was going to ask Zuko on a date. He still went to the Poetry Club meeting--he was not going to let his plan ruin his day. He would go back to The Jasmine Dragon and would ask not for tea, but a date with Zuko. 

_This is easily the worst idea I've ever had,_ Sokka thought, _and I've had some pretty horrifying ideas._

The bell jingled at his arrival for the second time that day, its joyful celebration insulting Sokka's misery.

Instead of plopping himself down at a table, Sokka sauntered right up to the to-go counter, where Zuko was putting his undivided attention into wiping it clean.

"Welcome to The Jasmine Dragon, how can I-oh, it's you again. Um-h-how can I help you?" Zuko said, as if he was just some regular Lee serving tea in Ba Sing Se, not the freaking _Prince of the Fire Nation_.

Sokka put on his best sexy face, a casual smirk covering his nervous thoughts. "Hey, _Lee,_ I'm back 'cuz I couldn't help but notice how cute you are, and I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner some time?" Sokka said, his confidence gradually slipping. He turned his head away and rubbed the back of his neck, anxious of rejection. If he failed, he would have to stalk Zuko and his uncle; a feat not easily accomplished.

Zuko's face wrinkled in confusion, and opened his mouth to reply, but before he could do so, Zuko's Uncle answered for him.

"Absolutely! My nephew would love to go out! Isn't that right?" Iroh replied joyfully. Zuko blushed and looked away.

"Su-sure, I guess..." Zuko muttered. 

"Wonderful!" Sokka said, "Does tomorrow night work for you?" 

"Perfect! Then it's settled. We'll see you tomorrow evening, have a nice day!" Iroh said.

 _What in the world his happening?_ Zuko thought.

* * *

Zuko recognized the tan boy in Water Tribe clothes the second the bell rang over his head. He hadn't changed a bit in the month-and-a-half Zuko spent wandering the Earth Kingdom. Same outfit, same wolf-tail hair, same nonchalant behavior. He might have been and inch or two taller, his arms a bit more toned, but Zuko never took note of minor features like that in their fights.

When Sokka didn't seem to recognize Zuko immediately, he was more relieved than he's ever felt before. Uncle Iroh was finally getting his dreams to come true: a simple life serving tea. Zuko would not ruin this chance for his beloved Uncle, no matter what. Uncle had given up a perfect, luxurious life, living in the Royal Palace, for an ungrateful nephew yelling at him on a rickety boat. So, no, Zuko would _never_ mess this up for Iroh.

But then Sokka looked at Zuko with that suspicious look, like he was a puzzle that was one move away from being solved. His nerves shot up through the roof, and Zuko couldn't bring himself to speak normally or look Sokka in the eye. His heart beat in his throat, and a cold sweat erupted all over his skin. Sokka ordered as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

When Zuko got back to the kitchen, he felt as though he escaped his death sentence. 

"Uncle!" he whispered fiercely, "a friend of the Avatar is here! If he recognizes us, they could offer us up to the Dai Li! Everything you've worked for would be ruined!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do, nephew? Hide until he goes away? We have customers to serve, and if we hide, it will seem even more suspicious," Iroh said. 

Zuko paused in thought. "He didn't recognize me at first. I think we should just fake it 'til we make it." Iroh gave him a thoughtful look, like he was in a difficult position in Pai Sho. 

So Zuko got the Water Tribe boy's tea, and when he looked up and they met eyes, Zuko could see recognition flash across his face clear as crystal. In short, he. Was. Fucked.


	2. A Date With Sokka?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is taking Zuko on a date?! Sokka realizes Zuko is a more complex person than he thought, and Zuko, for the first time in many years, actually has fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched s2 ep18 The Crossroads of Destiny again today. It is, in my opinion, the most frustrating and emotionally manipulative episode in the whole series. Fight me.

"I have a good feeling about this, Zuko. This could be your chance: make some friends, live the life of a teenager. Perhaps you will find your destiny. Speaking of, have you thought of what it is you want?" Uncle Iroh said while combing gel into Zuko's hair. The comb pulled at his head with every stroke, irritating his mostly untouched scalp.

"I have thought about it, a lot actually. But I still don't know," Zuko replied, looking down.

Iroh stopped fussing with Zuko's hair, and leaned down to face him directly and put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. Zuko met his eyes. "No worries. Most people do not know what path they will take until much later in life. I, myself, did not question my true destiny until after I ended the siege of this very city. Nevertheless, I believe making friends and apologizing for past mistakes will make that destiny clearer."

Iroh's words gave Zuko some hope, and they both smiled. 

"Perhaps you're right, Uncle. I'll try to keep up the optimism."

Zuko turned around and look in the mirror, and his mood was officially ruined. 

A knock sounded at the apartment door and Zuko raced to open it as if it was a matter of life and death. He was meeting a friend of the Avatar, so it most likely is. If Iroh answered the door for him, Zuko might just die of embarrassment. Who knew what embarrassing childhood story Iroh would tell?

Zuko steeled his nerves and opened the door. There stood Sokka, looking as nervous as Zuko felt. 

"Hi-" Zuko started, but was interrupted.

"PpfffffgHA, HA, HA" Sokka burst. He leaned his arms on his knees, not able to stand straight.

"Is it really that bad?" Zuko asked, fidgeting with his gelled, smooth hair.

"Worse. You look like a ghost from 40 years ago. Here-" Sokka reached his hand up to Zuko's hair and ruffled it around, then smoothed the hair forward into its natural direction. "There you go. Now you look normal."

"Thanks, I guess," Zuko replied, still fidgeting with his hair. 

An awkward pause followed. Zuko hasn't experienced any social interaction like this, and was entirely unsure of what he should do. 

"Okay, well, I've found this nice restaurant a few blocks away. Let's go," Sokka said, breaking the silence.

The two walked on. Sokka would look back at him to make sure he was still following--Zuko walked with complete silence, having well-practiced stealth until it was instinct. But Zuko barely paid any attention to the other boy, and instead observed the sky. The sun had fell below the horizon minutes ago, and the thin clouds, sprinkled around the deepening sky, glowed colors of gold, orange and pink.

Sokka turned into an alley. "Come on, here's a shortcut," he said. Zuko followed without complaint.

The alley turned a sharp left, away from prying eyes. The second Zuko was out of the sight of the street, Sokka grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the brick wall. Zuko wasn't surprised: he knew Sokka would remember their shared past eventually.

"I know who you are, Zuko. Now I wanna know why you are in Ba Sing Se. Are you trying to invade? Defeat the Earth Kingdom once and for all?" Sokka said, quiet but firm.

"How am I gonna take down Ba Sing Se by serving in a tea shop?" 

"I don't know! But still! Answer the question!"

"Uncle and I are here for the same reasons as all of the refugees: to start a new life, and get away from the war."

"Why would you, the Prince of the Fire Nation, want to get away from the war? Your family started it, for spirit's sake!"

"Uncle's actions at the North Pole had him marked as a traitor, and I with him," Zuko said roughly, shoving Sokka off of him. "I understand why you would be suspicious of me. I, frankly, don't care. Hand me in to the Dai Li if you want. But if you threaten my Uncle's happiness, I will have to stop you, Avatar's friend or not," Zuko finished.

Sokka paused, considering his options. Would it even be worth it? Sokka is still wary of the Dai Li, and trusting them to handle one of his worst enemies may not be wise. 

Another thing is... without the mostly-bald head, and clad in casual clothing, Sokka is now just realizing how young Zuko really is. He couldn't be more than a year older than himself. The dark locks surrounding Zuko's face softened his features, but the determined fire in his eyes only looked more impressive. Standing closer to Zuko without having to fight him now let's Sokka really observe Zuko; more specifically, the scar. The irritated, webbed-like flesh looked hardened, and Zuko's left eye could neither open nor close all the way. This scar was not the product of an accident.

Sokka sighed. "Fine. I'm not going to turn you or your Uncle in. But expect to see me more often, because I want to make sure you aren't doing anything suspicious. Got it?"

Zuko nodded in response, accepting the conditions.

"Now let's go, I haven't eaten since noon!" Sokka said, turning on his heels to exit the alleyway. When Zuko didn't follow, he looked back at him expectantly. "Are you coming?"

Zuko's eyebrow was furrowed in confusion. "You... you actually want to _eat_ a _meal_ with _me?"_

"Why not?" Sokka questioned. Zuko only blinked back at him. "Now let's go! I'm _starving!"_

The other boy followed resignedly. Might as well get a fulfilling meal from this.

* * *

The two boys ate in awkward silence. The tension wore on Zuko's shoulders, but would he be the one to break it? No. Absolutely not. Never. So Sokka broke it instead.

"So... a teashop?"

Zuko was caught off guard. "Um... my Uncle really likes tea," He answered. "What... brings you to Ba Sing Se?"

"War stuff. What else?" Sokka answered vaguely. Zuko shrugged.

A pair of Dai Li agents walked down the sidewalk across the road. Both of the boys tensed and watched discreetly, awkwardness forgotten. "Is there something really off about this city or is it just me?" Sokka murmured once the Dai Li turned away into a skinny alleyway.

"It's definitely not just you," Zuko murmured back. "A lot of the people in the Lower Ring refuse to speak of the war, even though most of us are refugees. It's like it's not even happening."

* * *

The pair were walking back to Zuko's apartment when they came upon a rare sight outside of the Upper Ring: a pond, surrounded by a couple small trees and shrubs. A sakura tree, in full blossom, rained down petals into the serene water, where turtleducks swam and dived. Zuko paused in his stride to stare, an unfamiliar feeling fluttering where his neck met his chest. Sokka stopped just ahead of him, and looked back. "What..." he started to ask, but the words disappeared when he saw the look on Zuko's face. His forehead was pulled taut, his lips forming something in between a grimace and a smile. Golden eyes so subtly flooded, and Sokka would have missed it if he were not staring.

Sokka couldn't stop himself if he tried. He grasped Zuko's hand firmly and pulled him along to sit under the sakura tree. Zuko followed wordlessly.

And there they were. Two boys from opposite nations, opposite sides of a war, together under the blooming sakura tree, facing the west, where the sun set against the horizon. A single moment of peace within the swirling chaos of war. There was something so reassuring about it, that for the first time in a long time, Zuko wanted to speak up, to disturb that peace. So he did.

"In the palace, there's a pond a bit like this, and a flock of turtleducks that stay there year-round. The pond was where my mother would spend most of her time, and I would join her whenever I could. After she... disappeared, I couldn't even look at the place. It... I... wish I had spent more time in that garden," Zuko said softly, whispering towards the end.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"I was about nine, Uncle Iroh just lost his son, Lu Ten, and abandoned the siege of Ba Sing Se. He didn't come home immediately, though, and wasted away for a couple of months. So my father took us to see Azulon, and suggested that he pass the crown onto him instead of Iroh. Azulon was extremely offended, dismissed Azula, my mother and I. I was in bed when Azula came in, saying that our father was going to kill me. That since Ozai suggested Azulon betray Iroh after he just lost his son, he commanded Ozai to know the same pain by killing me. I didn't believe her. Than, in the middle of the night, my mom wakes me up, says she loves me, and leaves. Next morning, she's nowhere to be found, Azulon is dead, and Ozai is inheriting the throne. I barely had time to process one thing after the other." Zuko explained. 

Sokka took a moment to think, and decided that he would be vulnerable today, too. "I lost my mom when I was a kid, too. It was a raid. They were looking for the last waterbender, Katara, and our mom claimed it to be her. To protect Katara."

"I'm sorry." Zuko said. 

After the sunset was over, and it begun to grow dark, the boys headed their separate ways. Though they were physically apart, neither fell asleep easily, thinking about the evening, and tossing it in their minds.

Zuko was so much more complicated than Sokka ever thought possible. And maybe Zuko thought the same about Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge apologies for absolutely no updates. I am literally just now getting proper treatment for my adhd. Don't give Ritalin to kids, please.


End file.
